


Procrastination Proclamation [F+Braixen TF+Sneezing]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra
Summary: A high school senior is just trying to get some homework done and has the most unusual night.





	Procrastination Proclamation [F+Braixen TF+Sneezing]

“Hmm...oh!...” The young woman awed to herself, browsing Twitter as she saw some impressive art. Her thumb scrolled the page down more, her eyes zeroing on a particular post of a sunset. 

Feeling inspired by the painting, she clicked on her profile to see how active she has been. Her Twitter handle “Diane2001” right next to a picture of a deadpan girl. Her eyes looked just below that to see her most “recent” post.

“Oh gosh! Three months?!” she exclaimed at her phone before covering her lips to catch how loud she was. She looked around cautiously to check if her family might’ve heard and went right back posting.

The assured lack of activity from her end pushed her to lean forward in her bed to open the drapes of her window. 

Diane had her camera face the window, and within moments, the app opened. Her eyes widened at the pitch black sky. Her mouth agap and head racing, she quickly opened her reminders to see what she put ignored.

Right as she opened the app, she threw her phone at her pillow and dove for her bookbag, scrummaging through it for her school binders.

“Oh frickfrickfrickfrickfrick…” She panicked to herself while quickly weighing the options of what to finish and what to possibly get done tomorrow morning. A glance at her book told her to just use cliff notes, so she had two options left.

It was down to social studies or math class, both were personally difficult for the pokemon. Both of them appeared short as they were one sheet each. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly took out her wrinkled homework.

Now that she was face-to-face with her demons, she examined how they were to be conquered. The first math sheet looked innocent at first, but the third problem reminded her how confusing this lesson had been for her wandering mind.

“Come on, Di, social studies is just easy, just easy, just easy…” She told to herself calmly before reading the single question on the homework paper.

With her green eyes locked on the ink, she read “write a 3-5 paragraph prompt on the excerpt from page 247 “...” She lowered the paper, a confused look in her eye formed as her maw parted just as confused and shocked.

“...Nope!” She exclaimed, making a special place for the essay homework to the side on her desk.

Feeling more alert and aware, Diane noticed just how dim the moonlight was in her bedroom. Miffed by this, the modestly built student turned on her lamp to make her nightmare clearer to witness. 

While grabbing a utensil, she heard a smack at her window sill. Brushing her brown hair, stared curiously at the window, seeing a paper airplane outside. The clock said 10:30 PM, so Diane went back to deciphering her problem.

A louder clink was heard, influencing Diane to put her pencil down and to open the window, grabbing the airplane. 

Reading it to herself, Diane said “Hold still. Don’t ask. Seriously.” Suddenly, a tiny ache sneaked onto her head.

She winced, pinching her forehead to find a weird looking pebble. The lady assumed it was all a stupid prank and leaned out the window to find the culprit. She found no one, cueing her to crumple up the note and throw it out the window.

Diane grumbled feeling herself quite literally working up a sweat over nothing, and questionably fast too. 

She waved her hands near her face, her armpits uncomfortably moist. Her hand reached a switch to turn on the fan, and another reached lower to put on the dusty AC. Even for March weather, this was borderline unbearable.

Replacing her shirt with a white, sleeveless one, the high schooler went back to her desk in hopes to get some homework done before morning.

Her back rested on the plastic, roller chair. Still feeling sweat go down her back, she rubbed it a bit. “What the hell. Are there bugs on my back or something?” She scratched her back, feeling her nails effortlessly dig around her spine.

Her eyes widened, feeling some lush patches of hair form up against her skin. “Guh! Is this what my dad feels like?!” She complains, being disgusted by the vast amount of hair cropping up.

She reread the prompt, seeing that she needed her book to actually find out a decent answer. She backed her chair silently and kneeled down, tripping over thin air. She bit her lip and grunted.

“Puehh! Hu-how did I get this bruise, it’s all over my leg!” She pointed out, feeling her leg now covered with a material that was beyond foreign to her, the entire shape thinned out. She licked her lips, feeling a sort of mustache grow as she kept her scream in.

After searching her dresser for the book she needed, she stood back up. Diane felt some subtle nostalgia sweep across her, feeling like she was a little kid from how big the room felt. She shrugged it off, assuming it was just her getting a bit loopy from the hours that were inevitably going to pass by doing a simple assignment.

She brushed her dusty side from the neglected book and felt her eyes water. Blinking hard, she glanced to her side to see some fur sitting around. 

“Was that from that stray we found eariler?” She said while rubbing her nose. The smelling organ felt strangely wet, which Diane assumed was from how badly the fur was getting to her sinuses.

With a sniffle and snort, the confused high school senior carried on. Her height required her to heighten the chair briefly, ticking off the night owl.

“Finally, gosh…” She exhaled sharply, getting impatient with her own mistakes. Diane once again read the prompt, but opened her newly found book this time. A burst of dust smacked her face, making her cough and as well as amplifying all of her symptoms.

She read the prompt for the first time for context, kinda enjoying what she was absorbing from the piece. Her eyes would briefly view the homework so she could see what she needed to look out for.

Right when she felt she zoned out, her arms quickly pushed her and the chair back to give her a breather. With her eyes closed, she could certainly feel how awkward she was sitting, feeling some part of her butt being squished against the back of the seat. She got up briefly, letting whatever it was stop pinching her.

Diane went back to breathing, now focusing on the page and the book on her desk. She pondered about how to keep herself from getting bored. In her thoughts, a clack kept invading her peace. She then grabbed the thing behind her that was banging on her chair, unaware that it was part of a large tail she grew.

Going back to the text, her mind was still a bit split, only because of the ruthless combination of the allergies and dust. She pursed her lips to think, and pushed both the paper and the book aside, minimizing the effect the dust would have on her.

Effortlessly grabbing the math homework, she went to her phone and brought it back to her lit desk. The top right of a math assignment typically states where the problems were printed from, perfect for Diane’s pirating.

A few pages down from her Google search found some answers in print, conveniently, with work done for them too. All that was left was for her to copy and hope the teacher wouldn’t notice, as she was saving this get out of jail free card cheat for a serious matter.

The fur was being a real jerk, if she had to say anything on the subject. The fur was becoming pungent by the second, her nostrils flexing in worry. She was blinking profusely, her efforts only met with fuzzier and fuzzier vision.

Diane figured she could just vacuum after her math homework and be done with it all, having the fine excuse of allergies on her side for waking anyone up. With a sniffle, she tapped her phone to keep the screen awake as a hand came over to rub her eyes.

Her eyes observed the first question, baffled at the order of everything. She plagiarized even the position of the numbers, just to seem like she knew what was going on. 

“Gehihh...good griiihh...allergies.” She sniffled and hitched, the tip of her nose feeling numb with her face and eyes feeling weightless. She tried to laugh it off, but her lips felt like duct tape sealed them shut for a moment.

“Geuihh-god!” She exclaimed, finally feeling her hairy lips be released. Her eyes felt better for a moment, letting her see more at once, as if they grew larger, before getting foggy from her allergies yet again.

She used her wrist to rub her large eyes, wiping her side to dry it off. Diane looked at the first problem again, seeing some white and yellow hairs appear on her desk. Her hand was pale too, genuinely scaring her.

She looked down, seeing piles of yellow and white fur surround her as if she just got finished with the barber. Her heart was racing, but she was still in disbelief of the fantastical, even while getting a glimpse of a yellow trim protrude from her side.

“Dog hair...rhihh…right.” She hitched again, the tickle in her nose coming back with a vengeance. 

 

“Gehih...shkkkk!” She quickly stifled into her sleeveless shirt, which was much larger than she thought. Things were adding up way too well for Diane’s liking. The scared girl throwing the shirt behind her as she anxiously worked on her homework more.

Her hands shivered with every line and curve, and her nose quivered twofold. “Uihh...duihh-cuihhh...come on!” She whined, hoping to even finish one problem.

Her head leaned back, but with pure willpower, she sniffled sharply. Her head lowered in curiosity, the tickle in her nose waning back to let the woman explore a bit. She scrunched her nose and felt a slender log crinkle inwards like a water bottle. She sniffed lightly, the tip of her nose arching down as two long nostrils expand gracefully. She sniffed more deeply, telling herself “I’ve just been up too long.” and tried to do her work once more.

Using some chicken scratch to breeze through the rest of the problem, she smirked lightly and patted herself on the back. There was only a few more problems left.

With how fast her pencil was moving, the student finally acknowledged that her arm was covered in fur. She blinked slowly, with every open of her lids revealing her hands to be changing more and more till they were three digit paws.

“Oh my guihh...god!” She hitched, methodically looking down and at the rest of her body. Her eyes were wide and she was in a silent shock, lips unsealed.

This frozen moment in time for Diane had no effect on her nose, which by the time Diane wanted to freak out, reminded the morphed lady who was the boss.

“Heihh...whihh-why a dog-thihh...thing?” She asked herself, shoving what was now the bottom of her muzzle repeatedly, trying to reach her nose.

Diane wrapped her hands around this muzzle and started at the base, moving her way down as her eyes followed the center of the uneven surface. Every inch her hands moved, she groaned at how embarrassing it was. Not only was she some canine person, a twisted, ironic fate for her, but she has the long noses they are known for. There was no way she would be able to not look at such a stupid, dumb thing with how her face was now.

Her hands were now at least half a feet away from her eyes, infuriating the doomed canine. “Rehihhh!” She hitches again, squeezing the pert nose with a brief squeeze to tame the sensitive thing. 

“Ruih-right, duih-dogs are good at smelling...grahhh!” She yells making a fist with one of her paws, the irony adding up as the canine allergic fox has her eyes glued to a powerful sniffer attached to itself.

“Ihih...it won’t suih...stop itching.” She grumbled, contorting her paws to scrub her nose a certain way before giving up and using the flat of it to toy with the pointy contour of her red-rimmed romancer. 

The shape felt so odd, it was nothing like a normal dog’s nose, which were flat as her palm from a glance. Her eyes were crossed, seeing the tip wiggle as she pushed it up and brush her lips when pushing down. She still couldn’t get over the fact she was a dumb animal.

She stood out of her chair in outrage, but she stepped back for a moment. She stood up...as an animal. Grabbing her phone, she went to unlock it again to find her paws weren’t interacting with the screen.

Crossing her eyes in shame, she saw the one organ that was capable of using a smartphone. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I kinda wish I got the flip-phone.” She said, pouting and rubbing her wet, shivering nose to be less itchy and damp as opposed to moist, planting the wiggling sniffer on the screen.

Her password her address number, 9145. She gulped, aiming her nose to change the keyboard from letters to numbers.

She hit A, rolling her eyes as she looked directly down her muzzle, focusing on the tip of her nose. 

She moved her head to the backspace, now seeing her canine nose sniff as the arches of her nostrils appear briefly with every autonomous sniff it produced. It was intriguing to say the least, but with the tip of the red sniffer shifting to whatever nostril was most curious, this simple task was borderline impossible.

“Hihhahh! *Sniff sniff*” She hitched and sniffed, seeing if exciting her nose’s anxiety to the allergy would make it shake more predictably. 

She focused her vision down her muzzle again, seeing no progress being made. She had to hurry though, or she couldn’t even say what she was herself.

The screen went dark, revealing a closeup of her red nose, the whole thing still shivering along with the snout of it dancing along. She saw what looked like, confirming she became something that was legitimately not real.

“I swhih-swear I look like a vuihh-video game charahhh!” Her voice shook, struggling to get a sentence out. She smushed her nose on the screen, turning it back on.

Wincing a bit, she sniffled and slowly moved her nose across the screen. Thankfully, her nose was generous enough to not leave her phone as wet as her sniffer. She continued by entering 914. 

“Uihh-almost thihh...gehh!” She growled, scrubbing her nose up against the screen again, a distinct squeaking noise coming from her nose.

Diane looked at the asterisks for the password, seeing 20 digits appear. She looked at her nose in disgust as she perceived it as dumber by the minute.

She sniffed hard, booping the delete button 50 times, her pupils fixated on her nose as she furrowed her brows every time the tip of her sniffer shifted to the M key so much she started remembering she had a dumb muzzle now.

Right as she pulled her needy scent receptor away, the danged tip of it tapped the enter key with her phone responding with a message saying “ One attempt left”.

Diane panicked, prepping her nose for another attempt to be sure not to screw up. “Snifff sniff sniffffle What happened to the other attempt?!” She asked sorrowfully, rubbing the end of her paw against the arching nostrils, aiming her right paw at the right nostril to test the waters.

With her paw inching closer, the nostril sniffed and quivered, fearing the large, fat appendage from smothering it’s freedom. The slender, skinny cave expanded in an attempt to overwhelm the paw finger and to shoo it away from it’s sniffling duty.

The paw reached the nostril, shimmying the inside of the nose hole and getting some fur stuck along the rim and inner walls of it, transferring some of the fur to the other nostril as long as the victim played along.

“*sniffffle* Thih-this dumb thing! *Sniff sniff*” The nostril won, sending the hair down the muzzle and back to the other nostril, triggering a reaction from it too. 

“Rahihhh! Stuih-stop it!” She murmured, using her other paw to accidently torture her nose further. She sniffled and snorted squeakily and high-pitched, sounding almost like a whistle.

“Hihhh! Gehihhehhhh!” She hitched again, sniffing hard and moving her paws away from her face. She sniffed twice with her paws, and twice without. She remembered back to only a few minutes ago and smirked, looking at her nose sinisterly.

Using an open paw, she nearly crushed her nose before slushing the tip of the wild sniffer in brisk, speedy circles. Her nostrils being lulled by the dominance as the red nose changed to a more solid red than before, but hardly any different from it’s stark contrast to her yellow muzzle.

The tip tamed itself, feeling bad for the newly born vixen and let her go about making more interesting discoveries.

With a proud sniff, Diane pushed her luck with a rub of her nose with her furry arm, turning her phone screen on to unlock her phone finally. The fox looked down the sights of her muzzle, seeing an obedient nose that was nearly straight as an arrow. She booped her screen with a blush and swayed her muzzle around to unlock her browser.

Aiming her red nose at the URL, her nose twitched, teasing her. She leaned back to let her nose do it’s thing, then proceeded to google “Bipedal Yellow Fox”.

“Hmm...not it...not it...o-oh!” She glanced, booping an image of a fox that had a face a lot like her own new one. It had red eyes, large ears with red fluff protruding it, and a skinny muzzle with a pointy, red nose.

The nose especially caught her eye, besides the rest of the design that made her pat the strange twig on her tail. “Oh, your definitely pointy, you jerk...nose. Yeah, jerk nose.” She insulted the thoughtless organ, hoping to call it something more common.

She booped the pointy sniffer on the link and read up about the supposed pokemon she became. The details seemed interesting, it’s called a braixen, short, fire type, has vixen features, neat twig. Diane paused, looking rereading some of the details.

“Fire type...so...dragons, they can sneihh...sneeze fire...hmm...oh!” She thought through, hoping that she didn’t have a dangerous nose as well. 

Almost as if the nose was waiting for the braixen to read out it’s wild card, the allergens kicked in like a shot of caffeine, unsettling the look of her nose and muzzle instantly. 

“Rueihh...nuih-no!!” She screamed, being the victim of her own allergy of herself. She took a paw finger and pressed on the center of under her nose, right where her long and somewhat wide septum is. She indented it with claw and wiggled underneath, feeling her nose merely postpone her struggle. The vixen got greedy and applied more pressure, only to make her nose feel as if it was being cut by her claw.

“Geehihahh!” She winced and hitched, rubbing the palm of her paw against her nose with some added pressure from underneath. The large, red eyes of hers looked warm until she examined down her muzzle. The nose was forcing all the fur into the nostrils to a point where those long, thin caves widened and heightened themselves to nearly consume the top of her pointy organ.

“Nuihh-no. Thih-this is fuihhh!” She cried, sniffling and sniffling and sniffling, simply making the fur around her paw dampen and hug the inside of her nostrils.

“Cuihh-can’t sneeze...can’t snihh-sneh?” She worried before glancing at her homework. It would’ve been a real pain to do it herself, but what if…  
Finally agreeing with her nose, she let go of it and sniffed the air harshly, making her nostrils curve and whistle. Her nose, however, wasn’t the dumb organ Diane thought it was and convinced the muzzle to by it some time.

“Sniff sniff sniff...snifffffff...Wha-are you telling me you wanna be stuck now?” She sniffled, her muzzle feeling bloated with a serious burn that could cook eggs. 

She scrubbed her muzzle and nose, feeling the itch come back to life. “NEhih-now just do thih-the sneeze.” She commanded as her nose laughed with quivers.

“Buihh-But I gotta burn my hih-homework to have an exhihh!” She hitched, feeling crazy enough to believe talking to her nose would do anything.

Both the narrow, yellow log and the red cone agreed and gave her the reaction she wanted. Her sinuses knew she could very well burn the place down if she messed up, so it was fair game for them.

“Thih-thihh-thank guih!” She leaned her muzzle to the shallow ceiling, feeling bits of dust clog her muzzle, something her nose was furious about.

“Uihh-oh guihh!” She sniffed, speeding up the process. The red, flaring cone tried to reason with the muzzle, but it had suffered enough.

“Hiehh...REHHHH!” She screamed, her muzzle submitting to the urges as the nose twitched firmly, going down with the sinus ship.

“Reihhh...UCHSHIIIIIIIIIIE!” She squeaked loudly, sparking a tiny flame on the paper on the desk.

“Uihh-oh no...gehiiiii!” She sneezed again, but only felt the dust and tickle burn away. Diane squeezed the base of her muzzle, not used to the fiery heat that she sneezed up.

Rubbing her vixen nose, the braixen gave a final squeak from her prisoner sniffer. “Chiiii!” 

Diane sighed, glad to have a minor victory after a series of interesting events. She turned to put her pencil away until the door to her room opened, seeing her little brother carrying around a 3DS.

“Woah! Mom, Dad! I found a pokemon, can we keep it!” The small boy said, rushing to awake his parents.

“Oh my god, Peter!” Diane ran to the boy, hoping to warn him about what happened before it was too late.

The mother came out of the room first, tired as ever. She rubbed her eyes and was shocked to see a strange animal behind her son. 

Seeing her mother scream, Diane talked out loud “Calm down!” 

The little brother turned around, confused “Wait, you talk?” he asked.

Taking a long breath, Diane got comfy in her stance as she began “Listen...It’s a long story, but you gotta listen…”


End file.
